super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Rocket (AT)
!!!! This page is about Team Rocket as an Assist Trophy! You might also be looking for Team Rocket! !!!! Description Team Rocket appears as an Assist Trophy in Disney XD Superstar Brawl. When summoned, they enter the stage from the sky using their Meowth hot air balloon. First, they perform their motto which interrupts the battle and then, the Mega Mega Mega Meowth Mecha appears performing some punches, scratches and an earthquake before it malfunctions resulting in its remainings and Team Rocket getting blasted into the sky. The explosion does actually the most damage with 15%. Punches do 5%, Scratches 7% and the earthquake 12%. Origin Team Rocket are recurring antagonists in the Pokémon anime series acting as a comic relief most of the time (excluding the majority of Best Wishes! subseries). The trio consists of Jessie, James and a talking Meowth simply named Meowth. They work for Giovanni, head of Team Rocket, for whom they try to catch Ash's Pikachu since they think it's strong unlike any other Pikachu. They, however, have failed on many occassions. However, they sometimes turn heroic when they either have to battle a greater foe (most of the time the criminal team of the region) and even team up with Ash and his friends. Next to Pikachu, they are also willing to steal many other Pokémon and make use of them in many rather special ways to make their boss like them. In their missions, they use a lot of machines and use a Meowth-styled hot air balloon to go around. Quotes Motto: : Jessie: "What a question, twerpish indeed!" : James: "We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" : Jessie: "Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" : James: "Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" : Meowth: "Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" : Jessie: "The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" : James: "And the thunderous emotion, I am James!" : Meowth: "Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" : All: "And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" Other quotes: *"That'll show'em!" - Jessie when Meowth's about to use a Punch *"Alright!" - Meowth when using a Punch *"You missed." - James after Meowth missed to punch the brawlers OR when Meowth hit the brawlers *"No I didn't - see." - Meowth when having successfully punched the brawlers *"Like a real Meowth would do!" - Meowth's using a Scratch *"You shouldn't have messed with us." - Jessie after Earthquake was successfull *"There goes one." - James after Team Rocket made a brawler fall offstage. *"And another." - Jessie after Team Rocket made another brawler fall offtstage. *"What?" - Meowth notices that the mecha's malfunctioning *"This can't be." - James notices that the mecha's malfunctioning *"Oh great ..." - Jessie notices that the mecha's malfunctioning *"We're blasting off ... again ............." - Team Rocket's getting blasted into the sky Trophy Description Jessie : Member of Team Rocket. She seems to be the leader of the trio and the one that commands James and Meowth around. She once was to become a nurse but was expelled from school. *''"Pokémon Emergency" (April, 1997)'' James : Member of Team Rocket. He's the kindest of the trio and the first one to turn heroic and care for his Pokémon. He loves Pokémon very dearly as seen when he feeds wild Pokémon such as his future Yamask and or his Cacnea. *''"Pokémon Emergency" (April, 1997)'' Meowth : Member of Team Rocket. He's the brain of the trio as he seems to know a lot about their mechas and how to use them. He's a talking Meowth, something that freaks many people who don't know him out. *"Pokémon Emergency" (April, 1997) Trivia *Team Rocket is with an appearance of 27 seconds the Assist Trophy that stays onscreen the longest. *Team Rocket's appearance is the only Assist Trophy to have an effect on the stage even after they've disappeared. That is when they have destroyed the ceiling in order to get to the stage with their hot air balloon. The ceiling will remain destroyed even after their disappearance. Category:DXDSB Assist Trophies